Love Is Like A Song
by Isabelle Stone
Summary: This is a seires of love stories, all different. Some are warm, some are cold, some are painful. Each chapter is a different one-shot. Hopefully these can relate to some who don't feel they will ever find love when they will.


**First story! Check it out! Each chapter I write is going to be named after a song. This ones named after a song called Falling Slowly by: Whoever (the song has many covers)(I prefer Kris Allen or Glen Hansard). In case some one you don't know POV means point of view which will change back and forth in the story. Anyway, if you listen to the song while reading it then it kind of sets the mood for it. **

**Warning: Language. Do something better than report it cause its rated T. **

Harper's POV

_Shit._ I thought. I forgot about the fish I left on the dock. Now their probably all fried in the sun. I hopped over the counter of St. George's Bait Shop and bolted out the door. My job as a "fisherman" was just getting better and better wasn't it? In case you didn't know the sarcasm, I actually can't stand this job; not in the way you think though. I love being outside in the sun, enjoying whatever Mother Nature brings me, but this particular lake/beach had the population of tourists only.

If there's anything I can't stand, it's the _snobby_ tourists. The ones who walk around like assholes, thinking their better than the world; well maybe the world was a stretch. How about this: they look down on people (or what they like to call "punks") like me; a bait girl.

The fish were okay. It would be easier to scale them now since a few had jumped out of the bucket I through them in and escaped. Every Wednesday, the lake would treat senior citizens to fish fries. I wasn't only the bait girl; I caught and fried the fish myself. Sure being only sixteen, I didn't have much coming for me.

I would have to go out and find more fish again. St. George was actually running low on fish itself. I think it might be the heat. The fish go deeper into water to stay cool but maybe it's so hot that there's now way to get there. Another option would be that the tourists who fish here don't read the signs that tell you which fish you can actually keep.

I walked back to the shop, the bucket sloshing water around. I'd go now to get the fish. People were staring at me as I walked down the dock; bare feet, dirty shirt, and I'm pretty sure there was a smudge of dirt on my forehead from wiping sweat with my hand.

"Hey, Harper," said Tito, the manager of the bait shop. He was a big happy-go-lucky guy, confident and fluffy. I smiled at him as he dropped the bucket of minnows for a customer/tourist. I quickly rushed to save the little fish; as if they were going to live long any way.

"Damn," Tito said dropping a hand full of the minnows in the bucket.

"It's fine," I said. I could hear the tourist tapping his foot impatiently. I was so honored he was willing to help; he was one of _those_ people. I took the bucket full of flopping fish and filled it with water. Tito was already in the back room, looking for a mop to clean up the smelly water on the linoleum floor. I slightly slammed the bucket on the front counter.

"You're minnows," I smiled. He fake-smiled, took his minnows, and got the hell out. Tito came back with the mop as soon as he left. What a coincidence, "Don't worry about him. He's just an impatient jerk."  
"I'm the one who dropped the bucket," Tito replied, "Not him."

"True," I said, "But he could've helped."

"Yeah," he replied, "You've got fish?"

"Yeah," I said spotting the bucket full of bigger fish I put down when Tito dropped the minnows, "I have to go back out though. Some got away." Tito laughed. I heard someone walk in but didn't look see who it was. I brought the fish in the back and went back to the front to assist who was there. I was behind the counter as I looked up at who it was.

He couldn't be any more than a year older. He had black curly hair, nice toned-skin probably from the sun. He wore a loose-fitting tank, showing off his muscles. The one thing that distracted me from reality was his golden eyes.

"Um," I choked, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," he said, "Um-"

"Dex!" Tito roared happily pulling the guy into a big bear hug. He was obviously a friend of his. He didn't need _my _help.

"Hey, bud," the guy said. I guess his name was Dex? He patted Tito on the back turning back towards me. Tito did the same.

"Harper, this is Dexter. His family owns the lake," Tito said. So he was one of those guys; he wasn't a tourist but he was rich and… nice looking. I couldn't imagine what his personality was. He was staring at me, making me feel uneasy. That quickly went away after I looked passed him and out the window.

"Shit!" I yelled hopping the counter and running out the door. We never got gators, especially this close to where pedestrians were, "Everyone get out of the way!" Many were alarmed, not seeing the alligator in the water. If it was this close, it was probably hungry.

Everyone did as I said. They quickly got out of the water, without panicking. That's a first. The only problem was that an alligator would come out of the water if it wanted to. I had to try to get it away.

You don't know about me; and you probably never will. But I wasn't afraid. I leapt into the water, challenging the gator itself. He was snapping now, everywhere he turned he bit the air like it was fresh meat. It would have to turn around for me to jump him; that would be the safest way. But of course, anything in this situation was far from safe.

It was too late anyway. Even I was startled by the gunshot in the air. The gator was scared away, quickly swimming back into the deeper areas. I sighed in relief, another mess to clean up if I killed myself. I walked out of the water. It only went up to my ankles; yeah, the gator was that close. Tourists were staring me down but I just acted like they weren't there.

"Are you insane?" Tito asked. He was the one who shot of the gun, "Were you seriously going to try to wrestle that thing?" The boy who was introduced as Dexter was next to Tito, a look of amusement on his face. I'd like to see him do better.

"Nah," I said, "I-I was just trying to scare it away. Didn't think of the gun."

"Well, we're going to have to close up the beach now," Tito replied, "He'll come back eventually. He turned towards the people who actually stuck around. More than half of the beach had already gotten their cars and left, afraid from all the hype. "I'm sorry but we're going to have to close up." They all nodded in understanding and eventually were following the other pussies.

"You should probably go home, too," Tito said to me.

"Wh-what?" I asked, "You know I don't got a car."

"I'll drive you," said Dexter. I shot him a glance of panic. He was already starting to come off as a jerk to me; I couldn't imagine what a ride home with him would be like. Tito noticed; it was the perfect opportunity for him.

"Excellent idea," he said to Dexter, "You kids have a nice night now." I rolled my eyes and began walking. He easily kept up with me. That really got me frustrated.

"Have I said something?" Dexter asked.

"No," I said.

"Well, something's on your mind," he replied, "You wanna talk about it?"

"I don't even know you," I said. It was quiet for a second. Then I heard a chuckle that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up; his laugh was very musical.

"Can I at least give you a ride home," he said. It didn't really sound like a question. It sounded imperative and somewhat tempting. I unwillingly nodded. He laughed at my expression, "Alright. Right this way." He started walking to a car we already passed. It must be fancy, since he owns a lake. It's one of the biggest lakes in the state so he's got to make some money from that.

It was just a truck; an old rusty truck. I was expecting him to just get in. Instead, he cut me off before I could open the door to the passenger's seat. He opened it for me. Well that's different. No one let alone guys held the door open for me; especially when I was quite capable of doing it myself.

"Thanks," I said unsure of why he did that. Did he want something?

"No problem," he said shutting the door for me too. Well he must've just been raised right. It doesn't mean anything. He was in the driver's seat in no time. It was weird how freakishly fast he moved.

It was silent for about two minutes. He eventually caved into the silence. "Harper, right?" he asked. I nodded, "Weird name."

"Yeah, but Dexter is completely normal," I replied.

"Touché," he laughed, "I didn't know you worked at the bait shop. I mean, I've never seen you there."

"Hmm, must not be around a lot," I said.

"Maybe," he said amused, "But I don't think that'll be a problem now."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because," he said, "Now that I know, I'm hoping to see you again." My face felt hot. I wasn't angry or anything. Was I blushing?

"Right," I said not believing him.

"Hmmm," he said, "I don't really know where you live."

"First house on Silver Creek," I said.

"The only house on Silver Creak," he laughed. I didn't bother to laugh with him. I didn't find it funny.

"Look," I said, "I could've just-" Suddenly, the truck began coughing out exhaust. I was alarmed as Dexter pulled over on the side of the dirt road we were driving down on. He was amused at my reaction.

"Looks like my car broke down," he said, "It was bound to. This thing's pretty old."

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well, I suppose I could call a tow truck; get a ride back into town," he said.

"That could take hours," I said frustrated.

"Well," he laughed, "It looks like we have some time to kill." The way he said made me annoyed. He thought he was getting lucky, didn't he? Well, not today; not ever.

"Look," I said, "I'm out of here. You can wait."

"Do you even know where you're going?" he asked. I didn't. I've never taken this road before. This was different to me so I didn't know which roads to take.

"No," I admitted.

"Well, I wish you well then," he laughed.

"Whatever," I said. In my mind, whatever meant fuck you. I find that very appropriate for this situation.

"So," he began, "What's it gonna be?"

***

"I called the tow truck," he said, "They'll be here in an hour or so."

"Great," I said unhappy with this news.

"Hey," he said, "You okay?" He actually seemed concerned; that wasn't like the rich-guys around here.

"I'm fine," I shook it off, "What would you care anyway."

"What do you mean?" he asked, "Of course I care. We're friends, hmm?"

"N-no," I said, "I don't even know you."

"Right," he said, "Well how about we get started. He hopped in the back of his truck, holding his hand out for me. I wasn't doing this. He could tell if I could I would run right now.

"Look," Dexter said, "From what I can see, you don't know your way home. Plus, for your own safety I would have to drag you back here. Is that what you want?" I shook my head, rolling my eyes. "Then maybe we should enjoy each other's company. Well, enjoy mine because I'm already having fun with you."

"Exactly," I said, "This is probably how you pick up on girls." I began to walk away.

"I dare you," he said, "Have one conversation with me. You won't be disappointed." It sounded like he was trying to tell me something. I turned around, looking at him smiling. I walked back to his truck, taking his hand as he hoisted me up with only one arm. He caught me as I nearly fell on my face. I was kind of clumsy at some points. I quickly kept a distance, hoping he wouldn't get any ideas. For all I knew, this guy was a creeper.

"So," Dexter sighed, "What did you mean by that?"

"By what?" I asked.

"You said that's probably how I pick up on girls," he laughed sitting down, "What did you mean by that?" I sat down too. I wasn't going to stand. As clumsy as I was I would've fallen out of the truck.

"You're family owns the lake," I said, "You're extremely charming and all that stuff. Plus, you can get any girl you want."

"Hmm," he though, "Well not every girl."

"What?" I asked confused.

"You think I'm extremely charming?" he asked flashing his gorgeous teeth.

"No," I said.  
"But that's what you said," he pushed.

"It doesn't matter," I said.

"Well," he said, "Then I guess I can't change your mind." I nodded, hoping that was the end of it. I was far from right, "On the other hand; you think because I'm rich that I've got a big head."

"Exactly," I said, "Which is why I don't fall for this kind of shit."

"Well," he said, "You're wrong." That got me to think. Was I?

"Prove it," I said.

"Well," he said, "I'm not passing judgment but, are you wealthy?"

"No," I replied.

"And I'm hanging out with you," he said, "And I'm quite enjoying it."

"What does that prove?" I snapped.

"That I know a good person when I see them," he said, "Hence, I'm not a bad person. I'm attracted to good people."

"Right," I said sarcastically, "And you think I'm a good person."

"I know you're a good person," he said, "The way you tried to get everyone away from the gator back there. That was definitely a good-person act."

"You don't know the first thing about me," I said.

"So where do we stand?" he asked.

"You're a complete stranger," I said, "And I've never met you in my life."

"I'm not sure I could live with that," he shook his head. I let out a laugh on accident. He was smiling at me now, "I got you to laugh."

"Way to go, Captain obvious," I replied.

We had basically covered everything after that. He asked me every possible question and as they kept coming, my answers became more voluntary. Don't ask me how it happened. I wasn't happy about it because I knew he just wanted some ass but I didn't care. After an hour, I wouldn't have to deal with him again.

"So, Harper," he sighed, "When was the last time you were decently kissed?" I was thrown off guard by that one. He asked me tons of things but that was the weirdest one.

"What?" I asked unsure of what I was hearing? I didn't realize that we moved around so much, I ended up next to him.

"You heard me," he laughed, "So what's your answer?"

"Well," I said, "Um, I guess third grade. His name was Jeremy Sanchez."

"Oh, let me guess," he said, "You kissed under the monkey bars?" I slapped his arm as we both shared a laugh. Then things got quiet.

"What would you ask a question like that?" I asked.

"Curiosity," he said. There was a pause for a second, "I want to make a deal with you."

"What?" I asked.

"You can have your phone back," he said, "If you let me try something."

"You don't have my phone," I said. He lifted his hand, revealing my phone. I dove for it quickly. But he leaned away, I was unable to reach it. "Give it!" He laughed as I pushed him as hard as I could. He stood up holding it high about his head. I jumped for it; bad idea.

I was about to fall again when Dexter caught me again, only to fall along with me. My back hit the truck hard, I let out a wince of pain. But I was also laughing along with Dexter.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded. He wouldn't let up though. What the hell was going on? "I'll give you your phone back. Just let me try this." What was the worse he could do.

"Fine," I said, "Do whatever you wanted to try." I became more nervous as his golden brown eyes came closer and closer to my face. I was immobilized, unsure of what to do. Before I got my ability to talk back, before I could say a thing, he lightly pressing his lips to mine. He tasted like pineapples. I wasn't why but I didn't ask questions. His first kiss electrified me, only making me want more.

I put my hands on his back, kissing more passionately back. He got the message and began doing the same. He was perfect wasn't he? Even though I said that he was some snobby rich kid, he was more than that. He was different. I pulled away, hoping to fill my lungs with air.

"You can say we're friends now," I said

"Right," Dexter said, "Friends." He began kissing me again, missing my lips the first time. We both laughed then began kissing once again. I lost myself in him.

***

The tow truck came two hours later; Harper fell asleep in Dexter's arms. They were still in the back of the truck as he carried into the passenger seat of the tow truck where he held her in his lap until they reached the first and only house on Silver Creek.

Then carrying her inside and laying her on her warm bed, he kissed her one last time for the night until the he saw her at the bait shop that very next morning.

You could say they were way beyond friends.


End file.
